


Un nuovo viaggio in due

by Panetto



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panetto/pseuds/Panetto
Summary: La compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia è decisa a marciare su Erebor per distruggere il drago, Smaug, e riprendersi la Montagna Solitaria, rivendicando la terra natia. E se alla compagnia si aggiungessero più membri?Tra nani testardi, orchi e mannari, elfi ed hobbit, protagonisti di nuove avventure; riusciranno i nostri eroi a portare a termine la loro missione prima che l'ultima luce del sole tramonti nel giorno di Durin?





	Un nuovo viaggio in due

  
  
In un buco della terra viveva un hobbit. Non era un buco brutto, sudicio e umido, pieno di vermi e intriso di puzza, e nemmeno un buco spoglio, arido e secco, senza niente su cui sedersi né da mangiare: era un buco-hobbit, vale a dire comodo. E caso volle che quel buco-hobbit appartenesse, per ereditarietà, al rispettato hobbit Bilbo Baggins, figlio dei più noti hobbit della Contea Belladonna Tuc e Bungo Baggins; e si trovasse solo a qualche miglio di distanza dal – più modesto e umile – buco-hobbit della qui presente mora. _I Baggins vivevano nel circondario della Collina da tempi immemorabili, e la gente li considerava assai rispettabili, non solo perché molti di loro erano ricchi, ma anche perché non avevano avuto avventure né fatto niente di imprevedibile_. Ma questo non valeva per i Tuc, i quali avevano perso il rispetto del vicinato da molto tempo; _si diceva spesso (in altre famiglie) che in tempi remoti uno degli antenati dei Tuc dovesse aver preso in moglie una fata. Ovviamente era un’idea assurda, ma c’era nondimeno qualcosa di non del tutto hobbit in loro, e di tanto in tanto qualche membro del clan Tuc si metteva in cammino e andava a caccia di avventure. Si dileguava con discrezione, e la famiglia metteva tutto a tacere._ Sicché, nonostante i Tuc fossero indubbiamente più ricchi dei Baggins, non erano rispettati quanto loro.  
Ritornando alla mora, una certa Bramblerose Brandibuck, una poco nota hobbit e di sangue Tuc, che nemmeno usufruendo di tutta l’immaginazione di cui disponeva avrebbe potuto immaginare come questa vicinanza – con Bilbo Baggins – e questo dono ereditario le avrebbero stravolto la vita.  
La hobbit si era trasferita da poco, insieme alla sorella minore, nel circondario della Collina e nonostante la parentela con i Tuc, della loro ricca fortuna Bramblerose non ne vide mia una sola moneta, ma non se ne rammaricava e viveva tranquillamente la sua umile vita con quel che disponeva; felice della nuova dimora – un vero e proprio affare pagato a quasi metà prezzo – e di tutti i nuovi e comodi comfort che quella nuova abitazione poteva offrirgli. Tutto sembrava andare per il verso giusto. Sembrava essersi sistemata per sempre.  
Per un caso curioso, un mattino di molto tempo fa, nella quieta del mondo, quando c’era meno rumore e più verde e gli hobbit erano ancora numerosi e prosperi; in quella singolare mattina estiva il sole splendeva alto privo di minacce da parte di nubi tempestose, gli uccellini cinguettavano e un piacevole e fresco venticello batteva sul capo brizzolato degli hobbit e faceva danzare fili d’erba e foglie, e persino lo strato più superficiale dell’acqua, dando il via ad un festoso e armonioso coro tra hobbit e natura.  
Bramblerose, che come ogni altro hobbit era terrorizzata dall’idea di ritrovarsi con una dispensa – una delle tante – meno colma del previsto, come minimo il tutto doveva straripare fuori assi e scaffali; preparò l’occorrente per andare a far compre al mercato e riempire il triste vuoto. Del resto non doveva badare solo a se stessa, doveva riempire la pancia pure alla sorella minore – talvolta più ingorda di lei – e mai si sarebbe permessa di lasciarla a bocca asciutta! Per non parlare degli imprevisti; bisogna sempre pensare a quelli, ed ogni hobbit ci pensa: ipotizziamo l’arrivo di ospiti inattesi ma sempre – o quasi – graditi (gli hobbit amavano ricevere visite) e il cibo per la prima e seconda colazione, spuntino, pranzo e possibile cena, non basti? Ne farebbe una figura barbina! Ma da brava hobbit qual era disgrazie del genere non si erano mai presentate a casa Brandibuck, e finché la mora rispetterà la propria routine giornaliera non sarà necessario porsi il benché minimo problema.  
Difatti, giornalmente, la mora scendeva giù per la Collina a far compre al mercato per riempire fino all’orlo la dispensa o comprare anche qualche nuovo capo d’abbigliamento: nulla poteva rendere un hobbit più felice che vedere la propria dispensa ricolma di ottimi viveri, e guardaroba altrettanto zeppi!  
Tuttavia la mattina protagonista di questa vicenda non fu come le altre, fato volle che la giovane – poteva ancora definirsi così – hobbit ritardò la sua uscita da casa Brandibuck a causa della sorella minore, Angelica Brandibuck, che la trattenne per una colazione più lunga del solito, e spezzata la sua quotidiana routine Bramblerose poté apprezzare la vista di un paesaggio e d’una atmosfera diversi dal solito. Nulla di troppo anomalo o che non avesse già avuto il piacere d’adocchiare durante i precedenti anni della sua vita; eppure in quella apparente monotonia era già presente il solo e unico particolare che avrebbe – di lì a poco – spezzato e mutato del tutto il normale proseguimento di quella sua intera giornata: un insolito vecchio, molto alto, impossibile passare inosservati (soprattutto in un luogo simile), con un buffo, alto e grigio cappello a punta, degli indumenti che avevano visto giorni migliori, tra cui un lungo mantello, una sciarpa argentea sopra la quale penzolava la sua folta e brizzolata barba bianca, sopracciglia cespugliose che spuntavano oltre le falde del cappello, e un bel bastone – che tutto sembrava tranne che da passeggio – ; indugiava sulla soglia di casa Baggins.  
L’uomo, che solo non era, sembrava dialogare benevolmente con lo stimato hobbit nominato poc'anzi, Bilbo Baggins, intento a fumare dell’ottima erba pipa; per la mora fu possibile cogliere da quella loro conversazione un sentito “Buon giorno!” da parte dello hobbit. Era noto il lato più insolito – per un hobbit – e avventuroso che scorreva nelle vene di quello hobbit (come nelle sue), ereditato dalla madre Belladonna Tuc. Dubbi e le domande, senza risposta, assalirono la hobbit: che l’arrivo di quell’uomo fosse legato a quella sua famosa vena avventurosa?  
In tutti quei suoi anni di vita aveva sentito nominare il nome e la figura di uno stregone che, raramente ma ben volentieri, veniva di passaggio alla Contea e deliziava i suoi abitanti con storie d’avventure fantastiche, draghi, orchi, giganti, e salvataggi di principesse, e inattese fortune di figli di vedove; l’uomo capace di fabbricare indimenticabili fuochi d’artificio!  
Che fosse lui? A gli occhi della mora un velo di mistero avvolgeva quell’uomo e l’aggettivo “normale” non lo rispecchiava affatto. Difatti era lui! Era da tantissimo tempo che il famoso Gandalf non si addentrava sotto la Collina, per l’esattezza da quando era morto il suo amico Vecchio Tuc, e gli hobbit avevano quasi dimenticato il suo aspetto.  
Sua madre, Mirabella Tuc, quando la mora non era altro che una bambina, le raccontava spesso di un singolare visitatore, uno stregone, e che lei insieme ad altri bambini della Contea, rincorrevano a perdi fiato proprio per vedere i suoi splendidi fuochi d’artificio: capaci di rimanere sospesi nel crepuscolo per tutta la sera! Doveva essere uno spettacolo mozza fiato, peccato che la mora non ne avesse ricordo alcuno e tutto ciò su cui si poteva basare erano le dolci parole della defunta madre.  
Colta da un improvviso ed inspiegabile desiderio di nutrirsi delle parole che i due si stavano scambiando, un’esplosiva curiosità sormontò i suoi “doveri da hobbit” e qualsiasi altro compito avesse da svolgere in giornata, ‘Ci sarà modo di rimediare’ pensò; ignara che il dono ereditario dei Tuc fosse sopraggiunto pure in lei e che aspettava solo l’occasione buona per manifestarsi. La hobbit ne era a conoscenza ma non gli aveva mai dato troppo peso, definendo le credenze sulla vena avventurosa dei Tuc come delle sciocche o fantasie esagerate. Convincendosi, con il passare degli anni, che fossero addirittura solo dicerie non avendo mai riscontrato nulla di anomalo nella sua natura hobbit o in quella della sua famiglia. Eppure quel qualcosa di non del tutto hobbit era appena scattato.  
Adagiò il cesto di vimini per la spesa a terra, tra i gigli e le bocche di leone, ed uscì a carponi e con estrema prudenza dalla propria proprietà, nel modo magicamente comune in cui gli hobbit spariscono silenziosamente e velocemente; strisciata dopo strisciata percorse il vialetto che separava le due abitazioni scavalcando le staccionate ed i giardini altrui, arrestandosi in un punto a detta sua “strategico” ed ideale per l’ascolto senza il pericolo d’essere visti da occhi indiscreti: superate le steccate e strisciato tra gli orti e la vegetazione selvaggia, si introdusse nel giardino più vicino alla casa di Bilbo Baggins, riparandosi tra un cespuglio ed un altro; mai fu così grata delle loro (quelle degli hobbit) abilità prima d’allora. Creò un piccolo foro tra i rametti e le foglie della siepe presa in ostaggio ed affinò l’udito il più che poteva, cercando addirittura di arrestare il battito cardiaco e il respiro per non avere agenti “esterni” che potessero contaminare l’ascolto della conversazione. Nonostante l’iniziativa, le rinunce e gli sforzi impiegati per compiere al meglio l’opera, della conversazione Bramblerose udì ben poco, fatta eccezione per mormorii incomprensibili e vari “Buon giorno!” all’impatto meno cordiali dei precedenti, ed un ultimo “Arrivederci!” da parte dello hobbit.  
Bramblerose esalò un rammarico sospiro, non solo non aveva capito una sola parola, non aveva scoperto nulla di interessante e la conversazione era giunta al termine con il Signor Baggins che affrettava il passo per svignarsela e rientrare a casa quanto prima.  
Si sedette in ginocchio a terra, meditando e ponderando le scelte e le azioni prese stamani dopo aver ritrovato la lucidità smarrita in quel vialetto, e accusandosi delle peggiori azioni possibili. D’altro canto non era una reazione tanto insolita, esagerata o inaspettata, soprattutto per un hobbit, che nemmeno nei suoi peggiori incubi osava essere così impulsivo e imprudente.  
‘Cosa diavolo mi è saltato per la testa?! E se mi avessero colta in flagrante?’ pensò. Origliare due perfetti sconosciti, strisciare a terra, saltare staccionate, invadere proprietà private e distruggere i giardini dei vicini ed i suoi stessi indumenti non era da ritenersi una comune pratica da hobbit; cosa avrebbe detto la sorella di Bramblerose vedendola rientrare in quello stato? E che scusa avrebbe dovuto tirar fuori, la mora, da quella sua zucca vuota se qualche passante fosse riuscito a vederla mentre saltellava allegra tra una siepe ad un’altra? No; la hobbit non voleva nemmeno pensare ad una tale possibilità, tant’è che si limitò a pregare che il buon cielo gliela mandi buona e che le faccia passare illesa questa pazzia. ‘Non ero in me; lo giuro!’.  
Prima di interrompere definitivamente la sua missione alla scoperta dell’ignoto, la hobbit decise di cedere un’ultima volta e gettarsi tra le braccia dell’ardente e bramosa curiosità – che per nulla voleva darsi per vinta – ascoltò il suo cuore e posò per la seconda volta lo sguardo in direzione del foro da lei stessa creato tra i due cespugli innocenti, e in quel preciso momento il fato le volle regalare un dono, che fosse per gli sforzi compiuti o per “un qualcosa” che l’avrebbe messa nei guai in un futuro prossimo, assistette alla più ricca delle ricompense: l’anziano uomo col cappello a punta era rimasto davanti alla perfetta porta rotonda come un oblò, riverniciata di verde da poco, guardandosi intorno (la hobbit non poteva sapere che lo stregone l'avesse già vista) e ridendo di cuore ma senza far rumore. _Dopo un po’ si mosse e con la punta del bastone tracciò uno strano segno. Poi si allontanò a grandi passi._  
Che le venisse un colpo! Un sorriso a trentadue denti le si stampò in viso; aveva ottenuto ciò in cui sperava! Si era accertata che l’anziano uomo fosse il famoso stregone rammentato dall’intera Contea, ed aveva visto qualcosa, sebbene non avesse la più minima idea di cosa fosse, ma l’aveva visto! E ciò non poteva rendere la hobbit più felice ed euforica.  
Attese che lo stregone fosse più lontano possibile per saltare fuori dal nascondiglio con un solo balzo e ripiena di foglie, figli d’erba spezzati, rametti incastrati tra gli intrecci dei fili del lungo vestito di velluto e tra la folta e indomabile chioma castana – somigliante per lo più ad un nido d’uccelli tale era lo stato in cui le ciocche si erano ridotte – ed una scia di terra che le partiva dai piedi fino alla testa.  
Dopo una decina di pacche sulla gonna, un vano tentativo di sistemare la sudicia situazione in cui si trovava, ripercorse di corsa i precedenti passi e ritornò sul vialetto con la più totale indifferenza. Fece ritorno a casa, chiuse il cancelletto di legno alle sue spalle, accertandosi che nessuno l ‘avesse vista – o almeno così sperava – riprese l’abbandonato, per l’incombere inaspettato della sua spedizione, e vuoto cestino di vimini e varcò la soglia d’ingresso. Era sola in quel momento. Gettò il cestino sul duro e spesso parquet ed un piccolo tonfo riecheggiò debole tra le parenti, tutta l’euforia del momento era svanita insieme all’immensa gioia e il caotico via vai di indescrivibili e inaspettate emozioni che attimi priva le avevano scaldato il cuore. Un secondo tonfo riecheggiò tra le parenti di casa Brandibuck ma più forte e pesante di prima; Bramblerose si era gettata di peso a terra sopraffatta dai sensi di colpa e la paura, non riuscendo a capacitarsi del perché delle sue azioni né del suo comportamento improvviso e irrispettoso nei confronti di Bilbo Baggins e dello stregone. E nonostante l’inarrestabile valanga di dubbi e domande a cui stava sottoponendo la sua mente, non vi era modo di trovare risposta, non conosceva la natura di quell’avventato gesto né il perché, ma dopo tutto ciò non riusciva a sentirsi realmente in colpa per le sue azioni: l’avrebbe rifatto più volte e ben volentieri. La hobbit scosse il capo incredula e inorridita da quella sua silenziosa dichiarazione. Per la hobbit fu un duro colpo, tanto che – dopo più di vent’anni – ripensò a quel famoso dono ereditario tramandato da Tuc in Tuc; ‘Che non fossero solo dicerie?’  
Stava di fatto che non avrebbe trovato più riposo con un peso del genere addosso, si sarebbe scusata con Bilbo Baggins oggi stesso, e con lo stregone se ne avesse avuto l’occasione.  
  
❦  
  
  
Bene; era giunta l’ora: l’ora per Bramblerose di scusarsi con Bilbo Baggins per lo spiacevole accaduto di stamani, accaduto di cui esso era totalmente ignaro, insieme al suo interlocutore, e del quale solo la qui presente mora ne era a conoscenza – o almeno così continuava a sperare – .  
Il sole era tramontato da una buona mezz'ora e la hobbit aveva atteso tutto il pomeriggio prima di recarsi a casa dello hobbit, il ché si prospettava un’impresa tutt'altro che semplice, non per la strada – quella la sapeva bene, ma per l’irrimediabile figuraccia che se ne sarebbe venuta a creare, senza mettere in conto l’imbarazzo! ‘Che figura! Che figura!’ si ripeté.  
Era terrorizzata dall'immagine di ritrovarsi davanti quella porta e mettersi più in ridicolo del dovuto per mancanza di coraggio durante l’esposizione. E per rimediare a ciò stese su carta le scuse che avrebbe dovuto esporre, sicura che se le avesse imparate a memoria non avrebbe rischiato d'incombere in scene di silenzio o balbettamenti senza senso. Se le cose fossero andate per il peggio avrebbe consegnato la lettera e tirato le cuoia l’istante dopo.  
Dedicò alla stesura di quella lettera l’intera mattina, le parole scelte sembravano non andar mai bene o un termine cozzava con un altro, un vero e proprio incubo per la hobbit che, conclusosi il primo step, si accingeva ad iniziare il secondo step: impararla a memoria – questi erano i piani, sebbene non andò così: il secondo step si rivelò essere il più difficile; si posizionò davanti ad uno specchio e, nonostante ricordasse le parole scritte dal suo stesso pugno, queste le morivano in gola. Incombeva la notte.  
Girò in tondo per tutta la casa e continuò a girare e rigirare per quelle quattro mura finché non venne gettata di forza e contro la sua volontà fuori dalla dimora – con una dose d’ansia mai riscontrata prima. Per eludere qualsiasi eventuale difficoltà, prima di destare davanti l’ingesso, ripiegò su sé stesso il foglio su cui vi erano scritte le scuse e lo infilò all'interno di una bustina che sigillò con un sigillo ceralacca color vinaccio; ora era pronta o così voleva far credere alla sorella e se stessa.  
Salutò la sorella, rifilandole fin da subito la scusa d’essere stata invitata ad una cena romantica da un misterioso spasimante e che la lettera (scritta da lei stessa) l’avesse invitata nientedimeno che quest’ultimo e che ci fosse scritta una splendida ed intima poesia. Date le circostanze non poté far altro che attenersi al copione e recitare per l’interno pomeriggio, fingendo che quella visibile ansia fosse dovuta a quello e nient’altro; sopportare la miriade di domande poste dalla sorella, sempre più curiose ed invadenti, e richiedere il suo aiuto per l’abbigliamento, trucco e parrucco. Bramblerose credeva d’aver finto piuttosto bene, ed i risultati ottenuti le davano la conferma desiderata.  
Messo un piede fuori, con non poca riluttanza da parte del suo corpo, la sorella le regalò un amorevole spintone per incitarla a muoversi e mettere fuori anche il secondo piede, e dirigersi quanto prima all'appuntamento – probabilmente la hobbit avrebbe pure apprezzato tanto interesse da parte della sorella se tutta questa storia fosse stata reale! Ma l’unica cosa “reale” era il suo effettivo imbarazzo, il che rendeva la sua scusa più veritiera, stato d’ansia e l’incessante paura, nonostante le numerose prove fatte davanti lo specchio, di inciampare in qualche gaffa o, peggio, la diffusione di questo increscioso avvenimento – nella lettera era ben specificata – scritta in grassetto – la supplica di non farne parola con nessuno. Sperava che Bilbo fosse ragionevole.  
Quando alla hobbit venne in mente l’idea dell’appuntamento pensò di aver risolto il problema con grande astuzia e che fosse una gran valida scusa, e che sarebbe potuta sgattaiolare fuori con discrezione e senza troppe pretese o aspettative; ma sua sorella non condivideva lo stesso pensiero: con la rotonda porta di legno chiusa e ferrata alle sue spalle, la mora venne sbattuta fuori casa con indosso uno dei suoi migliori capi, un elegante abito dai colori tenui, principalmente l’azzurro polvere e il grigio perla, con l’orlo che arrivava fin sotto le ginocchia, un corpetto ben rifinito, due maniche a sbuffo decorate con pizzi e merletti, una ampia gonna e un sotto gonna altrettanto ampio. Immaginava di ritrovarsi in abiti del genere solo per il giorno del suo matrimonio. Ma non tutto era così negativo, c’era pure d’aggiungere che, per una volta, la sua folta chioma boccolosa sembrava mantenere un certo ordine – ne era felice ma non sarebbe durato a lungo, ne era certa.  
D’innanzi all'evidenza non c’era possibile via di scampo se non la sola ed unica rassegnazione. La sorella la guardava dalla piccola finestrella ad oblò posta accanto la porta d’ingresso; la hobbit era destinata ad intraprendere la propria marcia verso il patibolo, conciata in quel modo e con tutt'altro che moderazione. Avanzò a passo lento, molto lento, affranta, e con un brutto cipiglio in volto, le mani che le tremavano e il cuore che le sobbalzava in gola ad ogni passo, sempre più frequente e violento. Benché stesse avanzando a passo di lumaca quella strada sembrava essersi accorciata di botto ’Che razza di scherzo è questo?!’  
Oltre l’ansia le si era aggiunta una non irrilevante dose di rabbia contro il fato, convinta che questo si stesse burlando di lei. Sibilò non poche offese contro quel tragico scherzo del destino, finché il suo cammino non venne violentemente interrotto da una figura, posta di spalle, assai strana e unica nel suo genere: si guardava ininterrottamente intorno, scrutando ed attenzionando ogni minimo particolare lo circondasse, brancolava imbronciato nel buio ed aveva tutta l’aria di essersi perso – inoltre le bloccava il passaggio. Che fosse un segno del destino? Non doveva recarsi a casa del signor Baggins? Avrebbe vissuto serena fino alla fine dei suoi giorni e si sarebbe dimenticata di tutto ciò? Probabilmente no, ma l’ottimismo di Bramblerose non l’abbandonava mai.  
Di qualunque cosa si trattasse doveva liberarsene, la hobbit aveva perso già fin troppe ore appresso a questa storia e non aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro proprio ora, sempre se non fosse stato necessario!  
Si avvicinò cauta alla figura sconosciuta, non era un hobbit e di questo la hobbit era certa, se così fosse stato si sarebbe trattato di una vera rarità per la sua altezza! Oltre a ciò, indossava abiti poco consoni ad un hobbit: pelle, pellicce e metalli preziosi e colori tutt'altro che vivaci come giallo o il verde; calzava perfino degli stivali. Non poteva trattarsi nemmeno di un umano, troppo basso per esserlo – no che non ci fossero umani bassi, ma non ne possedeva la classica fisionomia (troppo tozzo). Un elfo? No; non pensò nemmeno a quell'ipotesi. Non restava che l’unica opzione plausibile, era un nano. No che la hobbit avesse qualcosa contro di questi, non ne aveva mai visto uno né aveva avuto occasione di dialogarci, aveva sentito parlare dei nani e delle loro gesta e maestria, ricchezza e bravura solo in quei racconti fantastici che le narrava la madre, o in qualche antico e importante libro. La curiosità le fece da padrone e rese impossibile pensare a qualunque altra cosa che non riguardasse il nano e il motivo per cui era lì.  
‘Per tutti i cieli! Che diavolo mi sta prendendo oggi? Tutta questa curiosità non è da me. Manca solo un viaggio verso l'ignoto. Quand'è che questa giornata giungerà al suo termine?’  
Non vi era altro modo per mettere fine e saziare la sua crescente curiosità se non chiedere al diretto interessato cosa ci facesse lì, ma non direttamente, doveva girarci un po' intorno e far la premurosa, fargli capire che non desiderava farsi gli affaracci suoi e sembrare una impicciona.  
Avanzò di qualche passo e con estremo silenzio, degno di un hobbit, per ritrovarsi difronte alle sue spalle e picchiettargli una di queste con un dito per attirare la sua attenzione – sperando di non sembrare troppo invadente fin da subito, e che il nano si rivelasse cortese e intenzionato a risponderle.  
“Le serve una mano?”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
Un grazie speciale a chi ha dedicato parte del suo tempo per leggere questo primo capitolo!  
Chi non ha mai voluto trovarsi nella Terra di Mezzo ed essere protagonista di splendide avventure? Questo è il perché di questo racconto!  
Commentate pure e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate: critiche, giudizi, pensieri e quant'altro!  
Al prossimo aggiornamento! (uno alla settimana – se tutto va bene –) (verrà pubblicata anche la versione inglese)


End file.
